


quiet

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blowjobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, PWP, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slight Voyeurism, trash: from my brain to your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: Noctis shifted, pressed his own body forward, hips against Ignis’s, making it obvious that he knew. “Stay quiet. Don’t wake the others.”“I–”“Like this,” Noctis instructed, entwining their hands and squeezing to demonstrate, “Squeeze back if you like it. Let go if you don’t.”
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 15
Kudos: 165
Collections: The Ignoct Spice-a-thon





	quiet

**Author's Note:**

> something I wrote to take a break from Serious Writings, extremely self-indulgent, throwing it up here for Ignoct Spice before I lose my nerve, will probably hide under a rock after posting.

Noctis often stirred at night, though Ignis didn’t seem to realize. Mostly he was content to nestle into the pillow and go back to sleep as soon as possible. But recently he had observed, from the movement of the mattress underneath him and through one cracked half-open eye, Ignis rising from bed in the middle of the night.

Not that it was a big deal. There were all sorts of reasons why someone might get out of bed during the night. And Ignis returned soon enough for Noctis to shutter his one eye and fall back asleep. It  _ hadn’t  _ been a big deal, until one of the nights when they were huddled close together, and Noctis had stirred before Ignis did, before Ignis could move himself away, early enough to realize that his sleeping friend was pressed up against him, and hard.

He hadn’t been quite sure what to do about that, certain that the situation would only become more awkward if he moved and woke Ignis up. And so he was still lying there frozen in indecision, pretending to be asleep when Ignis stirred and withdrew, pulling himself into a sitting position before leaving the bed.

Noctis dared not roll over, but he heard the footsteps head for the bathroom. And he lay there, the bed beside him cooling, for a longer amount of time than a guy would need to take a leak and then some. Then curiosity got the better of him, and he clambered up onto his knees to listen against the wall. He could have tried to tell himself that he was just checking in, that Ignis could have been sick or something, but on the other hand, he knew damn well what he was listening for. The paper-thin motel walls accommodated his sudden-onset voyeuristic tendencies, he could just make out the edge of heavy breathing, a brief gasp, a muted groan of satisfaction.

There was a pause, then the sound of water running, then Noctis scrambled to return underneath the covers as the bathroom door creaked open. Ignis climbed back into the bed next to him, and he felt a hand brush the hair from his forehead before Ignis rolled to face the wall. Soon, his breathing settled into a slow, deep rhythm, fast asleep. Noctis lay there staring at his back for a lot longer.

* * *

He should have pretended it never happened. So Ignis jerked off sometimes, who didn’t? He knew well enough that boners had a mind of their own, getting hard while lying asleep next to a warm body wasn’t particularly weird, just awkward. Stuff happens. And since this trip had begun, their lines had become increasingly blurred, sleeping in the same bed, in each others’ embrace, night after night. He would have said it was just convenient, just comfortable, purely platonic. But, hell… did Ignis  _ like _ him?

Noctis found himself wondering that more and more over the next few days, with every touch on the shoulder to gently guide him, every hot drink and plate of food pushed into his hands, every time they sat around a table playing games and laughing, and he caught Ignis’s gaze lingering on him, a quiet, fond smile that made Noctis look away in sudden embarrassment. And Noctis would have said that  _ not _ taking action, that ignoring things until they went away was one of his strong points. Until this thing, whatever it was, started gnawing at the corners of his mind and threatening to drive him crazy.

Another night passed, once again he woke to feel Ignis hot and hard, pressed up against him, digging in somewhere near his hip bone (and tried to silence the thought in the back of his head saying,  _ damn, that’s big, _ firmly insisting to himself that he was neither impressed nor interested). Again, he pretended to be asleep as Ignis left, and as he returned some minutes later. Again he lay awake, staring into Ignis’s back like his gaze might bore through it. In the early hours, something inside him snapped.

_ Next time, _ he thought.

* * *

Next time happened not the following night, but the one after. Ignis stirred but did not wake, vaguely moving his hips, pressing harder into Noctis, eyebrows furrowed, murmuring something indistinct. His sleeping face looked younger somehow, more vulnerable, hair mussed and plastered down one side of his face. Noctis pretended to be asleep until Ignis shifted, and in a deliberate and conscious adjustment, pulled away. Then Noctis opened his eyes.

Ignis flinched like he’d touched a jolt of static, expression startled. But he clearly hadn’t realized that Noctis had been awake the whole time, nor that his activities had been observed previously. And so he moved as if trying to leave, muttering, “My apologies,” under his breath.

Noctis reached out and seized his arm, fingertips digging in, not hard enough to hurt but enough to convey a message. He set his gaze on Ignis, the one that he had practiced but rarely used, more than a glance and less than a glare.  _ Obey me. _ There was a glimmer of confusion and something like apprehension in Ignis’s eyes. Noctis spoke, in a hiss of air.

“Come here.”

“Noct.” The word was quiet, but as distinctly enunciated as always, familiarity and a hint of exasperation. But he let Noctis pull him back in.

“Got an order for you,” Noctis told him, low and quiet and breathy, watching Ignis’s gaze darken. His expression was kept neutral, but arousal flickered underneath, eyes darting down to Noctis’s lips and back up. Noctis shifted, pressed his own body forward, hips against Ignis’s, making it obvious that he  _ knew. _ “Stay quiet. Don’t wake the others.”

“I–”

“Like this,” Noctis instructed, entwining their hands and squeezing to demonstrate, “Squeeze back if you like it. Let go if you don’t.” Before Ignis could ask further questions, he slipped under the covers, positioning himself so his face was level with Ignis’s hips, reaching back up to make sure that their hands were touching. Ignis gave what seemed to be an experimental squeeze, one that clenched tighter when Noctis put his mouth over the taut fabric of his boxer briefs.

“N– “ Ignis started, then silenced the word before it left his throat. Noctis smiled to himself, it was always nice when people  _ listened. _ His fingers slipped under the elastic at Ignis’s hip, traced their way around to the front, pulled it down to expose his cock. It bobbed at Noctis’s face, and he licked a path from the base to the tip. Ignis shivered in response, fingers clamped around Noctis’s own, but he restrained his voice.

_ Good, _ Noctis thought, and lowered his mouth, taking as much in as possible. He worked leisurely for a while, keeping the pressure and suction light, just hot and wet and soft. Then he started playing more with his tongue, up and down the shaft as he bobbed his head, swirling around the tip, pausing to tease at the frenulum, then back to up-and-down movements, a little faster and harder than before. Ignis’s breathing was ragged and harsh in the dark room, but no matter how Noctis teased and tested him, he held back his voice. Noctis was focused too, keeping track of what actions elicited the most enthusiastic hand squeezes, learning how Ignis’s body spoke for him, how his abdomen tensed and his hips rocked up, what made the muscles in his thighs pull tight.

He pulled back for a moment to rest his jaw, letting his free hand stroke Ignis’s cock, slick with spit. The taste of precum had settled on his tongue. He returned for one more round of teasing, licks up and down the shaft, kissing and sucking the weak spots he’d found. He traced circles with his tongue, took just the head between his lips and sucked on the underside, the grip on his hand tightening and releasing in turns, his fingers turning to pins and needles. Then he went for the finish line, firm strokes, hard suction, quick and rough and messy. There was a muffled gasp, Ignis had clamped his free hand over his mouth, squirmed, digging his heels into the bed. Noctis felt his hand squeezed and released in a deliberate pattern,  _ one, two, three, _ and knew exactly what Ignis was trying to communicate. He took Ignis in as deep as he could, the head of his cock bumping against the back of his throat, and felt it pulse hard and flood his mouth as Ignis’s hips jerked up and his whole body shuddered, perfectly silent. Noctis swallowed, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, and slid his way back up the bed until they were face to face again.

Ignis’s gaze was hazy, pupils wide and dark. The hair that fell over his face was damp with sweat, and his chest rose and fell with rapid, silenced breaths. He was looking at Noctis with something like awe, mingled with impossible fondness, an artless smile teasing at his lips. He still said nothing, but placed his hands on either side of Noctis’s face and pulled him in for a gentle kiss, then stroked his hair affectionately.

_ You? _ he mouthed.

_ No, _ Noctis mouthed back, then in a whisper, “Pushing our luck.” There was only so much they could hope to do without waking the others. He let Ignis pull him into a close embrace, nuzzled his face into his shoulder, and there they stayed until morning.


End file.
